Cohabitation forcée
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Lorsque Stiles et Derek se font enlevés, ils ne vont pas avoir d'autres choix que de s'entraider, et ce, malgré les jalousies et les préjugés. [ STEREK ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****: Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente juste de les malmener à travers mes fictions. **

**Note**** : Salut salut le peuple wolfie ! Bon ok d'accord je plaide coupable .. J'avoue qu'en ce moment j'écris plein de choses sauf la suite de l'autre fic ! Mais j'y peux rien, vous savez que l'inspiration ça se contrôle pas n'est-ce-pas ? :(****:(**** En tout cas me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit, qui était programmé à la base pour être un OS mais qui commence à prendre plus d'ampleur que prévu .. Ça sera donc une petite fic mais qui ne dépassera pas 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense ! Voici donc le premier, vous pouvez me donner vos avis en review si ça vous plait ou non haha !**

_**Chapitre 1 : Jalousie et début des ennuis.**_

Ses pieds faisaient un bruit vraiment agaçant en traînant sur le sol. Pourtant, Stiles ne daignait pas les lever. Il n'était pas motivé à aller en cours et était bien décidé à le faire savoir. De plus, avoir le cul d'Erica qui se balançait devant son nez ne l'enchantait guère voire l'irritait au plus au point. Pas que le cul en question était désagréable à regarder, mais il appartenait a une fille que Stiles ne supportait plus depuis quelques temps, cette même fille qui se tapait Derek.

" Bordel, elle est toujours obligée de se donner en spectacle cette nana ou quoi ? " pensa Stiles, à bout de nerfs.

Car, si le claquement des talons de 20 centimètres de la blonde, son sentiment d'obligation de faire onduler son bassin de manière à mettre en avant son fessier - ou alors sa manie de rouler du cul, dit plus crûment - ou son décolleté qui descendait jusqu'au fils vrillaient les nerfs de Stiles au plus haut point, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Scott, par exemple, qui marchait aux côtés de Stiles, avait la bouche grande ouverte et devait sans doute le fait de ne pas encore s'être mangé un poteau, ou le sol, dans la face au simple fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacles sur son chemin. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul ! Depuis sa transformation, tout le monde se retournait sur le passage d'Erica, filles comme garçons. Elle aurait pu se taper qui elle voulait. Mais non, il avait fallu que cette garce jette son dévolu sur la personne dont Stiles était amoureux.

Il avait découvert qu'il aimait Derek par pur hasard. Un jour, alors qu'ils devaient faire équipe sur une mission de la meute et qu'ils étaient rien que tous les deux dans la forêt, Stiles s'était mis à rêver du corps parfait de Derek contre le sien. Ça lui avait pris comme ça, d'un coup. Il avait rêvé que le loup le colle contre un arbre, lui prenne la bouche avec passion et lui .. okok stop, il devait éviter de penser à ça maintenant. En tout cas, son manque de concentration avait failli leur coûter la vie puisque, tout à ses fantasmes, il n'avait pas remarqué que le loup de la meute adverse qu'il était censé surveiller fonçait droit sur leur position. Heureusement que Derek était parfaitement concentré, lui. Et c'était depuis ce jour la que Stiles n'osait plus le regarder en face, et que Derek, qui semblait déjà lui reprocher tous les malheurs du monde depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, lui en voulait encore plus - si si, c'est possible ! -.

Et, si Erica n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le changement de comportement de l'adolescent, c'était la seule qui en jouait. En effet, celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à squatter Derek en présence de Stiles, à tel point qu'on pourrait considérer l'expression de la moule accrochée à son rocher comme étant très faible comparé au comportement de la blonde. Et le pire, c'est que ça ne semblait pas gêner Derek outre mesure, lui qui n'était pourtant pas de nature tactile.

Et, évidemment, ça rendait Stiles fou. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec l'Alpha. Ce dernier était loin d'être homosexuel, et, pire que tout, Il était encore plus loin d'être _stilesexuel_.

Lorsque l'adolescent s'assit à sa place habituelle en cours de chimie, vers le fond et à côté de Scott, Erica vint se placer devant lui. Elle se retourna et le nargua.

" Ça te dérange pas que je m'assoie ici chou ? "

" C'est la place à Danny. Et je suis pas ton _chou_. " répliqua Stiles.

" Oh, si ce n'est que ça. Et bien Danny ira ailleurs pour cette fois mon chou. "

Stiles leva les yeux aux ciels, excédé, et mit son classeur debout devant lui, de manière à ne plus voir la blonde.

" Monsieur Stilinski, ce n'est pas que d'avoir votre visage disgracieux devant le nez durant un cours entier me remplit de joie, mais pourriez vous s'il-vous-plaît abaisser votre classeur, à moins que vous ailliez quelque chose à cacher. De plus, je doute que de regarder le tableau puisse vous faire du mal, surtout que, sans vouloir vous offenser, au vu de vos résultats dans ma matière, vous pouvez difficilement vous en dispenser. " fit tout à coup Harris.

Stiles grogna mais s'exécuta. Le visage resplendissant d'Erica lui apparut, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Connasse. " murmura Stiles, même si la louve pu évidemment l'entendre.

D'ailleurs, le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit d'autant plus, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête en un grand geste exagéré qui fit voltiger ses longs cheveux bouclés à la perfection.

Pendant toute l'heure, elle prit un malin plaisir à raconter à haute et intelligible voix ( assez fort pour que les gens assis autour d'elle puissent ne pas en rater une miette en tout cas ), sans omettre le moindre détail, tous ses ébats sexuels avec Derek à un Isaac plus que gêné. Ce dernier savait que Stiles avait un faible pour son alpha et que sa sœur de meute faisait ça exprès pour lui faire du mal. Heureusement, elle fut coupée en plein milieu par un sms de Derek. Tous les membres de la meute regardèrent en même temps leurs téléphones, sur lequel était inscrit le même message :

" Ramenez-vous le plus vite possible au loft, on a un problème. "

Stiles, voulant être le premier arrivé chez Derek, décida de ne pas attendre la fin des cours et fit son possible pour être viré. En quittant la salle, et dans un élan de maturité évident, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue à Erica. Celle-ci, comprenant très bien pourquoi Stiles avait " malencontreusement " renversé tout le contenu de sa fiole sur son professeur adoré, avant de lui assurer qu'il était désolé, mais quand même plus déçu que désolé car il pensait que c'était de l'acide sulfurique et que si ça avait été le cas ça aurait arrangé tout le monde dans cette classe, voire dans le lycée ou la région. Cependant, elle devait admettre que c'était un coup de génie et elle grogna de frustration. Mais elle se raisonna bien vite.

" Qu'il passe autant de temps seul avec Derek qu'il peut, si ça lui fait plaisir. De toute façon il ne pourra jamais l'avoir comme il le veut, comme _moi_ je l'ai. " pensa-t-elle, satisfaite.

Stiles prit sa jeep et se précipita chez Derek. Mais étrangement, à mi-chemin, il se mit à ralentir considérablement. Au final, il ne trouvait plus son idée si géniale que ça et se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre Scott et les autres. Parce que, franchement, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Derek ça n'avait pas été un franc succès. Et puis, il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que le loup lui saute dessus ? Au mieux ( pour Stiles du moins, parce qu'il faut avouer que, dans le fond, il aimait bien ça ) il le collerait contre un mur dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche, et au pire il l'ignorerait totalement.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que, même en roulant doucement, il était finalement arrivé chez Derek. Celui-ci lui réserva un accueil pour le moins .. glacial.

" Ou sont les autres ? " fit-il sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

" Pourquoi vouloir les autres quand tu m'as moi ? " répondit Stiles du tac au tac.

" Au lycée. " soupira enfin l'adolescent devant l'expression exaspérée du loup.

" Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'y es pas toi aussi ? " fit Derek en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

" Je .. me suis fait virer. "

Cette fois, c'est les deux sourcils que l'alpha leva, en une mine désapprobatrice.

" Me dit pas que tu va me faire la morale ! " rigola Stiles.

Cependant, il se calma bien vite devant l'air sévère de Derek.

" J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon message. "

" Je .. non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ton message. "

Derek haussa les sourcils à nouveau, mais il était perplexe cette fois. Il avait parfaitement entendu le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballer en raison du mensonge. Il régnait également dans l'air une sorte de tension, et Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur du stress ( avec peut-être quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier ) de Stiles. En voyant que le loup ne le croyait pas, celui-ci crut bon de se justifier et se lança dans une tirade dont lui seul avait le secret, sans virgules ni points.

" Non mais c'est vrai je te jure je supportais plus ce sale con de prof de chimie de merde qui fait que de me rabaisser et puis toute façon ses cours c'est de la merde et je déteste la chimie et suis bien content de pas avoir eu à le subir une demi-heure de plus même si maintenant il me déteste encore plus ce qui veut dire que j.. "

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd, puis ce fut le noir total.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Stiles se réveilla avec une douleur aiguë à la tête.

" C.. Comment je m'appelle ? "

" Sans déconner, tu sais vraiment plus comment tu t'appelles ? " fit une voix rauque qui lui était plus que familière.

Stiles se leva tant bien que mal, et découvrit un Derek dans une bien mauvaise posture. Il était suspendu en l'air par les bras et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

" Hmm si en fait, mais dans les films quand les gens se réveillent ils disent tous ça, et comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le dire, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de le faire. " fit innocemment Stiles en se massant le crâne.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

" Tu veux pas plutôt me détacher au lieu de dire des conneries ? " grogna-t-il.

Stiles se mit en position de garde-à-vous.

" Agent Stilinski, pour vous servir. "

Il esquissa une grimace.

" Ouais enfin l'agent Stilinski va y aller molo quand même, parce qu'il a pris un sacré coup sur la tête. "

" J'espère que ça a pas trop détruit de neurones, déjà que ceux que t'avais à la base n'étaient pas de super bonne qualité .. " railla Derek.

" Hahaha très drôle. Finalement je crois que je vais te laisser pendu comme ça. En plus, ça m'inspire. "

" Ça t'inspire quoi ? " fit le loup, mi-irrité, mi-intrigué.

" Un bouquin. Non sérieux, te voir attaché la, les muscles saillants et tout, ça m'inspire une histoire. J'ai déjà le titre .. " _Fifty Shades of Sourwolf_ ". Qu'est ce que t'en dit ? Je suis sûr que ça ferait un carton. "

Derek le regarda, abasourdi. Il était sérieux la ? Ils étaient pris au piège dieu sait où, avaient été enlevés par on ne sait qui et il avait une corde qui lui sciait les poignets et qui le maintenait à 40 centimètres du sol, mais Stiles trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter ? Et qui plus est, il plaisantait sur une histoire à caractère sexuel, inspirée par lui, Derek Hale ?

" Tu te fiches de moi la ? "

Stiles le regarda d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

" Bah quoi, t'aimes pas l'idée ? Évidemment tu toucherais un pourcentage sur les bénéfices des ventes et je changerais les prénoms et.. "

Derek grogna.

" Roooh ça va, on est coincés ici pour pas mal de temps si j'ai bien compris, alors si on a même plus le droit de plaisanter. " bougonna Stiles en le détachant.

" N'empêche que c'est dommage, maugréa-t-il pour lui même, c'était une bonne idée cette histoire de.. "

" Stiles. "

" Oh. Oui c'est vrai, tu peux m'entendre. Maudit pouvoir de loup-garou. "

Les coins de la bouche de Derek se soulevèrent, malgré lui. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux en se remémorant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

" Tu te souviens de quoi ? " demanda-t-il gravement.

" Bah de pas grand-chose en fait. Juste que j'étais en train de parler et d'un coup paf ! Plus rien. Ils auraient au moins pu me laisser finir ma phrase les enfoirés ! "

" Tu ne finis _jamais_ tes phrases Stiles, elles sont trop longues. Et puis d'ailleurs, je devrais les remercier de t'avoir coupé en plein milieu, je commençais sérieusement à avoir un début de migraine. "

" Hahaha très drôle, vraiment. Et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute si on est la, c'est toi le loup-garou avec les sens décuplés et tout le bazar, t'aurais du les sentir arriver. " fit Stiles d'un air accusateur, en croisant les bras.

" MA FAUTE ?, s'étrangla Derek. Je te signale que t'étais en train de débiter 5 mots à la seconde, comment voulais-tu que j'entende quelque chose d'autre que tes absurdités ! "

" Et ton odorat, hein ? Pourquoi tu les as pas sentis arriver ? "

" La ferme ! "

" Haha, tu veux pas répondre monsieur le loup hein, parce que tu veux pas admettre que tu n'es pas infaillible et que tu p.. "

" La ferme putain ! Quelqu'un arrive ! Chut ! " le coupa Derek.

Le loup se mit derrière la porte, prêt à bondir. Mais ce ne fut pas la porte qui s'ouvrit, seulement une sorte de lucarne étroite, qui s'ouvrait de l'extérieur. Un halo de lumière se dessina sur le sol et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

" Oh je vois que ton petit humain a réussi à te détacher. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle mais bon .. Après tout ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu tues un humain innocent n'est ce pas mon loup ? "

" Kate ! " cracha Derek, tandis que ses yeux rougeoyèrent.

La jeune femme eut un rire doucereux.

" Que.. qui.. quoi.. pardon ? " fit Stiles, ahuri.

" Allez je vous laisse, on se reverra bien assez tôt. Ou peut-être pas, pour un de vous deux. "

Et elle fit claquer le volet de la lucarne, replongeant les deux hommes dans une semi-obscurité. Cependant, Stiles pouvait toujours distinguer les yeux clairs de Derek, qui s'étaient voilés. Il fit quelques pas en avant, le voyant très perturbé.

" Derek, je .. qu'est ce qui se passe, de quoi elle parlait ? Et puis, je croyais qu'elle était morte ? Et qu.. "

" N'avance pas ! Recule ! " le coupa Derek vivement.

Stiles s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise mais ne recula pas pour autant.

" Elle a raison. Je pourrais te faire du mal. "

Stiles se remit en marche et continua d'avancer vers Derek.

" J'AI DIT RECULE BORDEL ! " hurla l'alpha, pris de panique.

" Non, fit Stiles, déterminé. Je sais que tu ne me fera pas de mal. "

" Je ne t'en ferais pas sciemment. Mais je peux perdre le contrôle. "

Stiles s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, très surpris.

" Pourquoi tu perdrais le contrôle ? De tous les loups que je connais - bon ok j'avoue que j'en connais pas des masses, mais quand même - tu es celui qui se contrôle le mieux ! "

" Regarde autour de toi ! Les murs sont en sorbier et il y a de l'aconit dans l'air. Mais le pire, c'est que ce soir c'est la pleine lune, et il n'y a aucune fenêtre qui laisse passer ses rayons. C'est le meilleur moyen pour rendre un loup-garou fou. "

" Mais toi, tu sais te contrôler hein ? Je veux dire, t'es un loup de naissance, t'es plus résistant à tout ça n'est ce pas ? " fit Stiles, légèrement inquiet.

Derek secoua négativement la tête.

" Au contraire .. j'y suis encore plus sensible. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois le plus loin possible de moi. "

" Je .. je n'ai pas .. peur de toi. " balbutia Stiles.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air rassuré et son cœur s'emballa.

" Tu ments. "

Mais Stiles s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur le bras du loup.

" Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te fais confiance Derek. "

Cette fois, sa voix ne trahissait aucune appréhension. Seulement de la détermination et .. une once de tendresse. Derek baissa la tête.

" Pourtant tu devrais avoir peur de moi. " murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

**Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? En attendant la suite et si ça vous a plu évidemment, vous pouvez aussi allez lire mes autres fics haha * la fille qui se fait de la pub * Bizzzzzz !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note ****: Helloooo ! Bon alors tout d'abord je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre si tard, mais j'ai eu des véritables petits soucis qui m'empêchaient d'écrire à chaque fois, et croyez moi ça m'irrite autant que vous. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que le genre a changé car je m'étais planté. En effet, j'avais indiqué " Hurt/Comfort alors que j'aurais du mettre Angst. C'est maintenant rectifié, mais je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui auraient pu commencer à lire et qui, gênés par tout ce qui est torture etc, vont devoir s'arrêter là parce que je ne les aurais pas prévenus à temps. **

**Sinon, bah comme dit dans ce chapitre il y aura des scènes de torture ( je voulais m'y essayer mais c'est la première fois donc soyez indulgents lol ), donc si ça vous gêne mieux vaut ne pas continuer. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, surtout ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car ils ont posté en guest et encore une fois désolée pour tous ces dérangements, vous pouvez m'insulter en review et PM si vous voulez XD**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 2 : Petites confidences et son lot de souffrance**_

" Pourquoi ? "

Derek ne répondit pas. Il repoussa Stiles avec douceur mais fermeté, et s'éloigna.

" Okay, je vois que l'heure n'est pas aux confidences .. Tu peux au moins m'expliquer ce que cette folle, qui était censée être morte au passage, nous veut ? "

" Ce qu'elle te veut à toi, j'en ai aucune idée. Pour moi, ça paraît plutôt évident .. Elle veut sans doute finir le travail. Quand au fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie, j'avoue que j'aurais du vous en parler, mais Peter et moi pensions pouvoir régler ça seuls. "

" Ouh je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite, je me trompe ? "

Derek ne réagit pas au ton accusateur de Stiles.

" Quand Peter lui a arraché la gorge, nous avons laissé son corps où il était, dans la perspective de le brûler plus tard. Mais quand nous sommes revenus, il n'était plus là. Et maintenant, Kate est devenue un loup. " se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

" Quoi ? Mais alors, qu'est ce que la famille Argent a enterré ? Et puis tu m'annonce comme ça que vous avez laissé échapper une folle sanguinaire, sans nous prévenir, et que cette même folle est maintenant devenue un loup-garou, c'est à dire une espèce de grosse bestiole poilue capable d'étriper un pauvre petit humain comme moi en moins de deux, et qui nous retient prisonniers ici, où elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de nous et nous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances surtout moi parce que vois-tu et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis le plus vulnérable des deux et que si tu as une chance de te défendre bah moi j'en ai aucune et je .. " argua Stiles en faisant de grands gestes.

Cependant, il s'interrompit en voyant l'air las de Derek, qui s'était laissé tomber dans un coin de la pièce. Le coin le plus éloigné de lui.

" Ouais je vois, c'est pas vraiment le moment de te faire des reproches. Ni de te demander de trouver une solution je parie ? " fit-il sur un ton mi-compatissant, mi-sarcastique.

" Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici de toute façon. Et tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce me fatigue. "

" Oh pauvre petit louveteau, on t'a empêché de faire ta sieste c'est ça ? Je suis désolé mais la maintenant tout de suite on ferait mieux de réfléchir pour trouver un plan afin de s.. Quoi ? " s'interrompit-il en voyant que Derek reniflait quelque chose.

" Cette odeur .. il y a quelque chose dans l'air. C'est étrange. "

" Oh ça ? C'est mon nouveau gel douche. " Ivresse d'automne. " Tu aimes ? "

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il luttait visiblement contre une force invisible.

" Non je .. il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est comme si on me pompait toute mon énergie. J'ai juste .. envie .. de .. dormir. "

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix de Derek faiblissait, ses yeux se fermaient, et quand il prononça les derniers mots avec peine, sa tête tomba lourdement sur le côté. Stiles, affolé, se précipita vers lui et commença à le secouer.

" Hey Derek, c'est pas le moment pour un petit somme, on est dans la merde je te rappelle ! Der' ? Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi bon sang ! Ok tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais faire, tu vas même probablement vouloir me tuer mais tant pis. Ce qui se passe me dit rien qui vaille. "

L'adolescent prit l'initiative de mettre une grosse gifle à l'alpha, qui ouvrit des yeux fatigués et vitreux.

" Éloigne-toi de moi. Et laisse-moi dormir. " murmura-t-il.

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Dans tes rêves Sourwolf. Visiblement t'as l'air de vouloir roupiller pendant que j'essaye de trouver des solutions et je suis pas du tout d'accord avec ça. Donc s'il le faut je n'hésiterai pas à t'en refoutre une, d'autant que ça s'est étrangement révélé très jouissif. C'est pour ça que je vais rester à côté de toi, pour ne pas rater la moindre occasion de te gifl.. enfin de te maintenir éveillé quoi. En plus je te sauve certainement la vie. "

Il s'agenouilla devant Derek et prit sa tête entre ses mains, la tournant vers son propre visage.

" Derek ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi. C'est important. Tu dois rester réveillé. "

Celui-ci fit un effort considérable pour soulever ses paupières, qui semblaient peser des tonnes.

" Stiles. "

" Aux dernières nouvelles c'est comme ça que je m'appelle oui. " répondit ce dernier, très perturbé.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de garder son calme mais c'était peine perdue. Dans sa lassitude, Derek avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle, et le résultat était si .. sensuel. Et même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était absolument pas le moment, qu'il était en train de profiter de la faiblesse du loup et plein d'autre raisons pratiques et morales, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de se laisser aller à ses fantasmes. Son excitation était tellement palpable et envahissait l'air que Derek, même amorphe, s'en rendit compte et reprit un peu connaissance, ce qui fit réagir Stiles qui revint à la réalité et lâcha brusquement la tête de l'alpha qui s'affaissa mollement, ce qui le réveilla plus ou moins.

" Aïe. " grogna-t-il.

" De.. Désolé. " articula Stiles, la voix rauque.

Derek le fixa aussi intensément que ses yeux mi-clos le lui permettaient.

" Arrête de me regarder comme ça tu me stresses. " bougonna l'hyperactif.

" C'est toi qui a dit que je devais absolument te regarder pour rester réveillé. " fit le loup d'une voix fatiguée mais moqueuse.

" Oh ça va, tu te foutras de ma gueule, tu m'étriperas, ou tout autre traitement sadique de ton choix quand on sera sortis d'ici. Enfin, si on sort d'ici. "

Derek eut alors un réflexe aussi surprenant qu'agréable : il attrapa la main de Stiles et la serra d'abord en un geste qui se voulait apaisant, puis plus désespérément, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

" Derek ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Je veux te poser une question ? "

" Tu viens de le faire. " articula le loup péniblement.

" Putain Derek, même à moitié dans les vapes t'arrive à être chiant, t'as un don c'est pas possible autrement ! " bouda Stiles.

L'intéressé esquissa un petit sourire et ferma un peu les yeux avant d'encourager l'adolescent à poser sa question quand-même. Stiles faillit le provoquer en lui répondant que de toute façon il l'aurait fait parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et encore moins dans cet état, mais vu le caractère délicat de sa question il préféra ne pas faire le malin.

" Quand t'as dit que tu pourrais me faire du mal .. ça avait à voir avec ce que la foldingue a dit ? " fit-il prudemment.

Il pensait que le loup l'inciterait à préciser et qu'il serait obligé de répéter cette horrible phrase de Kate, effrayante et mystérieuse, mais il comprit d'emblée. Outch, il avait touché un point sensible. Derek resserra son étreinte sur la main de Stiles avant de la lâcher brusquement et ses yeux se voilèrent. Il détourna la tête, l'air profondément blessé et Stiles regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question stupide. Il pensait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et l'espérait même un peu mais c'était sans compter sur l'honnêteté de son vis-à-vis.

" J'ai effectivement déjà tué un humain. Plusieurs même. " fit-il doucement.

Stiles eut soudain un déclic et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

" Paige ? " lâcha-t-il instinctivement.

En voyant le visage troublé de l'alpha, il regretta à nouveau d'avoir parlé trop vite. Mais ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre.

" Ça a effectivement un rapport avec elle. A l'époque j'étais encore jeune et, si c'est l'âge où on peut être instable, sa mort a empiré les choses. J'étais aveuglé par le chagrin et souvent il m'arrivait de perdre le contrôle. Dans ces moments la, je devenais fou et je m'en prenais à quiconque avait le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin. La plupart du temps ça m'arrivait chez moi et c'était Peter ou Laura qui subissaient mes crises. Mais parfois, ça arrivait dehors. "

La bouche sèche, il s'arrêta un moment. C'était douloureux de continuer, de se souvenir des atrocités qu'il avait commises, de les révéler à haute voix. Mais pire que tout, il ressentait quelque chose d'encore plus fort que la culpabilité, un sentiment de honte. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles apprenne cette partie de son passé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le juge, qu'il le regarde avec dégoût, qu'il sache qu'il est un monstre. Depuis la première minute, il avait tout fait pour que l'humain le respecte, l'admire et le craigne : maintes fois il avait réglé des problèmes devant lui, s'était battu. Il allait même jusqu'à l'atteindre physiquement, en le collant contre les murs ou en le frappant. Cependant il avait toujours fait attention à ne jamais y aller trop fort, à toujours veiller à ne pas le blesser plus que de raison : généralement, Stiles s'en sortait avec quelques bleus ou un mal de crâne. Mais Derek ressentait toujours le besoin de crâner en sa présence, de se montrer aussi inaccessible et froid que fort et puissant.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait un bon moyen pour lui faire peur, il ne voulait pas être le méchant. Il savait que ça serait l'argument de trop, la raison qui pousserait Stiles à s'éloigner définitivement de lui. Et Derek savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu en effrayant l'adolescent depuis le début, que depuis quelques temps il n'avait besoin que d'une raison supplémentaire pour être convaincu que le loup n'était qu'un gros con antipathique qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui et qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis.

Il l'avait _senti_, cette distance que Stiles mettait entre eux, il voyait qu'il restait le plus loin possible de lui. Et il s'apprêtait maintenant à lui offrir l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour couper contact avec lui dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici sur un plateau d'argent. Et Derek ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il comprenait au contraire parfaitement ; en quelque sorte il l'avait même cherché. Et il était temps d'assumer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais Stiles l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

" Pas la peine. J'imagine bien ce qui a du se passer. "

Derek hocha la tête, les yeux clos. Il attendait la sentence. Mais Stiles demanda juste

" Combien ? " sur un ton presque neutre.

" Cinq. " répondit Derek faiblement, en baissant la tête.

" Oh. "

Et ce fut tout. A la grande surprise de Derek, l'adolescent ne bougea pas de sa place, se contentant de rester là, les bras ballants, à fixer le sol. Mais pas de mine accusatrice ou dégoutée, pas de mouvements brusques pour s'éloigner de lui. Seulement un air pensif et triste.

" Tu devais être vraiment malheureux. Et beaucoup l'aimer. "

Stiles avait lâché cette dernière phrase sur un ton exagérément triste, presque dépité, et on devinait qu'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à l'alpha. Ce dernier le remarqua mais fut assailli par une nouvelle vague de fatigue extrême, qui le terrassa plus rapidement que la précédente. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de lutter que déjà il sombrait dans un brouillard épais, et les cris de Stiles lui parvenaient par bribes et semblaient de plus en plus lointains. Malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour le maintenir réveillé, c'était plus fort que lui : il se sentait partir dans un néant presque réconfortant.

Stiles, quand à lui, criait tout son saoul et distribuait gifles sur gifles, s'escrimant à tenter de garder le loup éveillé. Mais ses efforts étaient vains et il le voyait inéluctablement abandonner et sombrer. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête pesait une tonne. Tout à ses efforts, l'hyperactif n'entendit pas le verrou claquer et la porte grincer.

" Eh ben il a mit le temps ce stupide canidé. " retentit soudain une voix.

Stiles se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à des bottes à talons, qui lui assenèrent un grand coup dans la tête. Il tomba sur le sol et sentit aussitôt des mains fermes sous ses épaules, qui le trainèrent hors de la cellule. Il était sonné mais lança un regard désespéré vers Derek, qui semblait complètement dénué d'énergie et s'appuyait contre le mur, tel une poupée de chiffons. Celle qui le traînait dut voir son regard car elle déclara

" Oh ne t'en fais pas pour lui mon chou, tout ce qu'il fait c'est un bon gros dodo. Enfin pour l'instant. On va en profiter pour discuter un peu toi et moi, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? "

Ce qu'il en disait, c'est qu'il en avait marre d'être appelé _mon chou_ à tout bout de champ, et surtout par des bonnes femmes aussi débiles qu'insupportables. Et c'est sur cette pensée insolite mais tout à fait Stilesienne qu'il s'évanouit.

Une sensation de froid le ramena à lui et il sentit une vague d'eau glacée frapper sa tête avant de dégouliner le long de son torse et de son dos, et il remarqua que son t-shirt lui avait été retiré. Il avait un mur en face de lui et essaya donc de se relever mais il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenu au sol par une main ferme qui lui appuyait sur le haut du crâne, l'empêchant également de se retourner, et que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Soudain, une voix féminine retentit, lui faisant prendre conscience de son mal de tête.

" Ah tu es réveillé Stiles. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal avant j'espère ? "

" C'est ce que Peter vous a dit après vous avoir arraché la gorge espèce de garce ? " cracha Stiles.

L'intéressée fut tout d'abord surprise par la véhémence de l'adolescent, mais prit ensuite air un air intéressé.

" Oh mais c'est qu'il n'a peur de rien le petit humain. Ça va être d'autant plus intéressant. Je sens qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire toi et moi. "

" Où est Derek ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? "

Kate eut un petit rire moqueur mais daigna tout de même répondre.

" Ne t'en fais pas mon chou tu vas vite le revoir, il devrait nous rejoindre bientôt. On ne lui a rien fait du tout, si ce n'est lui envoyer un petit tranquillisant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de lui. "

" Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?! "

" À toi ? Rien du tout. Tu es juste .. un moyen de pression. "

" Pardon ? Un moyen de quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi faire ? "

" Tu as bien compris Stiles, un moyen de pression. C'est à dire que, grâce à toi, Derek me donnera tout ce que je veux. Tu as plus de valeurs que tu ne crois petit humain. " lui susurra-t-elle a l'oreille.

Stiles avait encore une flopée de questions à poser, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit métallique, puis deux claquements secs. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, sa tête étant toujours maintenue face au mur, mais il déduisit des bruits qu'il entendait qu'on venait de faire entrer Derek inconscient, et qu'on l'avait attaché.

" Allons, laisse notre invité bouger un petit peu, qu'il puisse admirer son loup adoré. "

La pression sur le crâne de Stiles diminua un peu et celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, se tourna vers l'endroit présumé où se trouvait Derek. Il le vit attaché par les bras dans la même position que la première fois, la tête dodelinant et de légers grognements indiquaient qu'il n'était pas loin de se réveiller.

Stiles profita de la légère liberté qui lui était accordée pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, à la recherche d'une issue potentielle. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celle dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés : si cette dernière était sombre car dépourvue de fenêtre, ils étaient maintenant éblouis par la quantité de lumière incandescente qui provenait du plafond. Stiles se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, et à sa droite se tenait un mur nu et gris. Son champ de vision vers la gauche était bloqué par le corps de l'homme qui lui tenait la tête, et en face de lui se trouvait la porte entrouverte qui devait donner sur l'endroit où ils avaient été enfermés. Derek était suspendu au milieu de la pièce, Kate tournant autour de lui comme un vautour. On lui avait également retiré son t-shirt et ses muscles saillaient sous le poids de son propre corps.

Kate retourna son attention sur Stiles.

" Il est beau n'est ce pas ? Mais je crois qu'il a une nouvelle copine, une blonde, plutôt jolie. Qu'est ce que ça te fait Stiles ? " fit-elle sur un ton doucereux et méprisant.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la femme.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voilà quelques semaines déjà que je vous observe toi et ton petit groupe pathétique. Derek et toi ne cessez de jouer au chat et à la souris, c'est d'un ridicule ! "

Stiles était stupéfait. Il venait d'apprendre qu'une folle les espionnait depuis des semaines, et qu'en plus elle avait grillé ses sentiments pour l'alpha. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ferait bien de faire attention à l'avenir. Enfin, s'il y en avait un évidemment. Il allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un cliquetis rageur détourna leur attention à tous les deux. Derek s'était réveillé.

" Bienvenue parmi nous beau brun. Bien dormi ? " fit la jeune femme sur un ton ironique.

" Où est Stiles ? " grogna le loup sans cesser de se débattre, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Kate.

L'adolescent se racla la gorge, histoire de signaler sa présence pour que Derek vois qu'il va bien. Celui-ci se calma un peu mais foudroya la jeune femme du regard.

" Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? "

" Ce que je veux ? Ton pouvoir. "

Sur le coup, Derek ne comprit pas : il n'avait aucun pouvoir ! Mais l'éclair doré qui scintilla dans les yeux de Kate le fit percuter.

" Tu veux que j'abandonne mon statut d'alpha et que je te le transmette ! "

Kate eut un grand sourire qui lui indiqua qu'il avait deviné juste.

" Jamais ! " hurla Derek.

Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'élargit.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais comme j'en ai besoin et que tu es le seul alpha dont je dispose actuellement, je vais devoir user de quelques petits moyens de persuasion. Tu m'en vois navrée chéri. "

Elle disparut du champ de vision de Stiles avant de revenir avec une sorte de bâton, à l'extrémité duquel apparut de l'électricité en grésillant.

" Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout simplement ? "

" Oh chéri, tu sais parfaitement que le pouvoir est plus puissant lorsqu'il est légué plutôt qu'arraché par la force n'est ce pas ? "

Derek grogna.

" On va commencer doucement, pour que tu ai tout le temps de changer d'avis. Tu sais Derek, tout pourrait être réglé si vite. Donne-moi ce que je veux et tout s'arrêtera. "

Mais l'alpha ne répondit pas. Il ferma juste les yeux et attendit que la douleur le frappe, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Une décharge électrique l'atteignit à l'estomac et se propagea dans tout son corps, faisant se contracter ses muscles. A peine la douleur commençait-elle a refluer que Kate lui envoya une nouvelle vague de courant, le frappant dans les côtes. Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, envoyant sans relâche du courant électrique dans le corps de Derek, parfois accompagnant ses décharges de coups qui s'enchaînaient de plus en plus rapidement. L'alpha était épuisé et tout son corps était en feu, pourtant il ne pipait mot. Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres obstinément closes malgré que les traits de son visage soient crispés en un rictus de douleur.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de craquer, Kate décida de changer de technique. Elle disparut à nouveau du champ de vision de Stiles, qui, toujours à genoux, observait la scène en silence. Il hurlait intérieurement de voir Derek souffrir autant, mais il était tellement choqué et démuni qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche à lui non plus. De plus, il se savait totalement impuissant. Il fut ébloui par un éclat de lumière et focalisa son attention sur la tortionnaire, qui faisait miroiter une longue lame brillante. Derek, qui avait ouvert les yeux, la regardait aussi et semblait angoissé, probablement avait-il deviné ce qui l'attendait.

" De l'argent. Il est toujours temps de changer d'avis tu sais. Ça me rend triste de te voir souffrir tu sais, j'aimerais mieux l'éviter mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Ah moins que ? "

Derek la regarda d'un air méprisant et, rassemblant quelques forces, tenta de lui cracher dessus mais la jeune femme réussit à l'éviter.

" Ça, c'est pas gentil Derek. "

Et elle lui planta la lame dans le ventre.

" Je sais exactement où frapper et jusqu'où aller pour ne pas toucher un organe vital et éviter de te tuer. " susurra-t-elle en enfonçant lentement la lame toujours plus profond, faisant grimacer Derek qui se retenait de hurler.

" J'ai une idée. Et si je la laissais là et que j'attendais que ta chair se referme dessus pour la retirer ? Ça ferait mal n'est ce pas ? Qu'en penses-tu Stiles ? Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Pourtant d'habitude il est impossible de te fermer le clapet, c'est insupportable. " continua-t-elle en se retournant vers l'adolescent.

Ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte et les larmes aux yeux, totalement figé. Lorsque Kate retira la lame du corps de Derek et que le sang se mit à couler, il faillit tourner de l'œil mais soutint bravement le regard. Cependant, quand elle tourna autour de Derek et ré-enfonça l'arme dans son dos, il ne put se retenir et son hurlement se mêla à celui de l'alpha.

" Oh voilà qui devient intéressant. Le petit humain se réveille. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que ça te fait de voir ton petit chéri souffrir ? " fit Kate, méprisante.

" SALOPE ! " hurla Stiles en se débattant comme un beau diable, les yeux pleins de larmes.

La tortionnaire ne releva pas et se contenta de s'approcher de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

" Tu aimerais que ça s'arrête ? Tu aimerais que je le laisse tranquille ? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement apaisant et enjôleur.

Stiles, pris de cours, hocha la tête.

" Dis-moi, jusqu'où serait-tu prêt à aller pour lui ? Je veux dire, tu serais capable de le convaincre de me donner ce que je veux ? "

Stiles tourna les yeux vers Derek, l'interrogeant du regard et le suppliant presque. Les bleus commençaient doucement à se résorber sur son torse et les entailles à se refermer tant bien que mal. Mais une intense fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux, et il eut de la peine à hocher négativement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'elle lui demande.

L'adolescent releva donc ses yeux noisette vers la femme accroupie devant lui et la défia du regard. Celle-ci comprit tout de suite le message et se releva, puis s'adressa à l'homme qui maintenait Stiles au sol.

" Parfait. Ça veut donc dire que tu accepte de souffrir à cause de lui. Amène-le. "

L'homme poussa Stiles en avant, qui tomba face contre terre. Il le releva par les cheveux et l'amena au centre de la pièce, presque aux pieds de Derek. Celui-ci avait compris ce que Kate allait faire et vociférait, la rage lui redonnant un peu de force. Mais la jeune femme ne prêtait pas attention à lui.

" Peut-être que Stiles te fera indirectement changer d'avis. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est ce pas ? "

" Touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu verras salope ! " hurla Derek en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

" Je verrais QUOI ? Tu es faible. Et tu me supplieras, tu me donneras ton pouvoir et après ça je t'achèverais sombre idiot. " lui cracha Kate a la figure.

A ces mots, Stiles comprit pourquoi Derek ne voulait absolument pas lui donner son pouvoir d'alpha : avec lui ils avaient une chance minime de s'en sortir mais s'il lui donnait, il serait faible et elle en profiterait pour les tuer tous les deux. Il jeta donc un regard désespéré à Derek, un regard qui valait toutes les paroles du monde, un regard qui le suppliait de lui faire confiance et que quoi qu'il advienne il ne devrait pas céder. Le loup comprit et baissa la tête. Stiles allait encore souffrir par sa faute. Mais Kate ne remarqua rien à leur petit manège, tout à ses préparatifs. Elle revint un se plaça devant Stiles, un t-shirt mouillé à la main.

" Pour toi, j'ai prévu ni électricité, ni lames. Ton corps est bien trop fragile pour ça. Non, j'ai mieux. Est-ce que tu as déjà failli te noyer Stiles ? " fit-elle sur un ton sadique.

L'adolescent souffla et ferma les yeux en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Il avait effectivement déjà failli se noyer. Ça avait été horrible et encore maintenant, sept années après les faits, il se souvenait de l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, l'impression de suffocation, puis le vide. Il s'en était sorti de justesse et gardait une peur panique de l'eau, l'évitant au maximum. C'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait sauvé Derek du Kanima dans la piscine que Scott avait compris qu'il en était amoureux. Mais comment diable Kate avait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait horreur de ça ?

Cette dernière arborait un sourire satisfait en voyant Stiles perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers Derek, lui demandant s'il voulait vraiment infliger ça au pauvre humain. Le loup était sur le point de céder mais lorsqu'il consulta Stiles du regard, il envoya chier la jeune femme. Celle-ci, encore plus vexé, appliqua le t-shirt mouillé sur le visage de Stiles et commença à verser de l'eau par intermittence. L'effet fut immédiat pour Stiles qui, dès que les premiers signes de suffocation apparurent, commença à paniquer. Il secoua la tête en tous sens, essayant de se débarrasser du linge qui collait à sa peau et lui obstruait les orifices en hurlant. Le t-shirt fut retiré brutalement et Stiles tomba à terre en toussant, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Kate se tourna vers Derek qui grognait et se débattait, les yeux luisants d'un éclat maléfique.

" Le pauvre .. tout ça pour toi. Dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût : la prochaine fois je ne lui retirerais pas le t-shirt de sitôt. Évidemment tu peux arrêter ça quand tu veux, suffit de me donner ce que je veux. "

La voix de l'adolescent sortit du sol, un peu étouffée et rauque.

" Surtout pas. J'aurais beau hurler, supplier, tout ce que tu veux, surtout ne lui cède pas. Je t'en prie. "

Kate eut un sourire cruel.

" Oh mais c'est qu'il est déterminé le petit humain. Allez relève la tête. "

Elle lui empoigna les cheveux et lui replaça le t-shirt sur le visage. Mais Stiles avait eu le temps de croiser le regard de Derek, le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, et ça l'avait motivé à supporter tout ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque le second flot d'eau arriva, il était prêt et fut moins prompt à paniquer. Sa respiration se bloquait mais il essayait de penser à autre chose, il se concentrait sur les souvenirs qu'il avait avec les meutes et avec Derek. Au bout d'une minute, il finit par ne plus y arriver et se remit à paniquer, mais cette fois-ci personne ne lui retira le t-shirt avant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures. Il s'effondra, entendant vaguement Derek vociférer. Pourtant il ne voulait pas arrêter.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Kate continua à le torturer de la sorte, les crises de panique de Stiles, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres l'entrainant toujours plus vers la suffocation et lui donnaient l'impression de mourir. Mais il ne lâchait rien. Et ça, Kate le comprit et décida d'abandonner. En vérité, elle avait un autre plan en tête.

Elle fit donc détacher Derek et emmena elle-même un Stiles presque mort dans la cellule, bientôt rejoint par le loup qui rebondit contre un mur sous l'impulsion que l'homme lui avait donné.

" Je vois que vous êtes coriaces, l'un comme l'autre. Mais dans quelques heures c'est la pleine lune Derek, je pense que tu le sais. On verra si tu arriveras à garder le contrôle et si ton cher humain aura fait tout ça pour rien. "

Et sur ces paroles, elle claqua la porte, les plongeant dans une obscurité mi-rassurante mi-menaçante. Derek se précipita vers Stiles, qui gisait sur le sol, face contre terre. Il le retourna et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et dit faiblement

" On est en paix maintenant n'est ce pas ? "

Derek hocha négativement la tête.

" Mais pourtant, elle est partie. "

" Il y a bien pire qu'elle. Moi. "

Stiles tenta de protester mais l'alpha l'interrompit.

" Elle espère que je te tue ce soir. Elle nous a enfermé ici parce que ce soir c'est la pleine lune, mais elle sait que, privé de ses rayons, je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler. Elle a fait de toi ma proie Stiles, tu comprends ? "

**Note**** : Voilà voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors ? C'est si nul que je le crois mddr ? A la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note ****: Ceux qui s'en foutent de ma vie ( la majorité je pense lol ), inutile de lire cette note, retenez-juste que ce chapitre est la fin de cette fic et que c'était sûrement ma dernière fic. **

**Je m'explicite un peu si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un d'autre que mon chat, je me suis tout simplement rendue compte que l'univers de la fiction est visiblement pas fait pour moi ( je sais, il était temps lol. ) et je laisse donc la place aux autres auteurs tellement plus doués que moi. Parce que lire c'est bien aussi mdr. J'arrête donc de polluer le site avec mes textes XD **

**Donc voilà, ceci explique un peu cela et le fait que j'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre, c'est tout simplement que suite à ça j'ai vraiment perdu la motivation à écrire .. Mais comme je mets un point d'honneur à finir ce que j'ai commencé, j'ai quand même tenu à faire une fin et j'espère ne l'avoir pas trop bâclée tout de même. **

**Je conclus par un petit remerciement à ceux qui m'ont soutenu malgré tout, et ceux avec qui j'ai discuté suite à leurs reviews vont beaucoup me manquer. Voilà voilà. J'arrête la parce que sinon je vais vraiment vous décourager à lire ce chapitre et comme c'est la fin ça serait con et puis toute façon j'ai prévu une petite note " au revoir " en bas, parce que je suis avant tout une chieuse.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Cogitations et libération. **_

" Ils se foutent de notre gueule ou quoi ? C'est bien la peine de nous appeler si c'est pour ne pas être là ! "

Scott pestait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Toute la bande avait quitté le lycée juste après la fin du cours de chimie et avait donc séché le reste de la journée. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'ils se rendent à la demeure Hale et qu'ils la trouvent vide.

" Ils sont peut-être partis faire une ballade en amoureux ? " fit Lydia avec l'air amusé et supérieur de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

" Bah quoi ? Me dîtes pas que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué que ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis des semaines ? "

Elle s'amusa à observer les différentes réactions de ses amis. Erica prit un air scandalisé : évidemment qu'elle savait que Stiles avait des vues sur _son_ Derek, mais l'affirmation de la Banshee laissait supposer que c'était réciproque, or ça ne pouvait pas être le cas puisqu'il sortait avec elle ! Jackson prit un air dégouté, tandis que la stupeur se peignait sur le visage de tous les membres de la meute. Tous sauf Isaac, à qui Stiles s'était confié et qui, de nature observatrice, avait bien remarqué que, bien que son alpha essayait de se le cacher à lui-même, il n'était pas indifférent à l'humain. Le jeune loup affichait d'ailleurs une mine sceptique. Comme il était le seul que la nouvelle n'avait pas assommé, il était le seul encore concentré.

" Ça ne leur ressemble pas .. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça. " fit-il en fronçant le nez.

" Mais évidemment que c'est BIZARRE bordel, Derek et Stiles _ensemble_ ! " argua Scott.

" Mais je parle pas de ça, abruti ! Et je vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre en plus et de toute façon il se passe encore rien entre eux. Bref, vous pouvez vous concentrer cinq minutes ou on va parler de leur vie sexuelle toute la journée ? "

Tous secouèrent la tête encore ahuris par la nouvelle. Cependant, tous les loups se mirent en alerte lorsque le vent souffla dans leur direction. Isaac avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Une odeur. Elle était relativement faible, presque effacée mais bien présente et mêlée à celle de Derek et Stiles. Et surtout, elle était étrangère et n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

" Vous sentez ça ? "

Lydia et Allison, les deux humaines, avaient remarqué le changement de comportement des loups mais ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient.

" Senti quoi ? " demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

" Il y a une odeur qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. " expliqua Boyd, tendu.

" C'est peut-être juste quelqu'un qui est passé par là ? " suggéra quelqu'un.

" Personne ne passe _jamais_ par là. " répliqua Isaac en grimaçant.

Un climat d'inquiétude commençait maintenant à s'installer entre les adolescents. Et si les deux hommes avaient été enlevés ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Le temps passait et jouait en la défaveur de Derek comme de Stiles. L'aîné sentait que la nuit tombait petit à petit, même sans vue sur l'extérieur, car son loup commençait à s'agiter. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, la lumière de la lune lui faisant défaut et la faim le taraudant. De plus, ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte et l'odeur de Stiles l'enivrait, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était envahi par des pensées dangereuses, tantôt sexuelles, tantôt meurtrières. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'éloigner de l'humain le plus possible, mais l'état de ce dernier l'en empêchait.

Stiles grelotait. Il n'avait plus de t-shirt et on lui avait versé de l'eau sur la tête pendant de longues minutes, trempant son pantalon au passage. De plus, il était dans une semi-conscience, traumatisé et épuisé. Il ne cessait de s'évanouir et, lorsqu'il revenait à lui c'était pour délirer. Derek l'avait donc prit contre lui pour essayer de le réchauffer, réfrénant ses pulsions et combattant sa propre lassitude. Au début, il avait tendu l'oreille aux déblatérations de Stiles, espérant apprendre des choses mais le discours de l'adolescent était décousu et la plupart du temps dépourvu de sens. Seul son prénom, _Derek_, était prononcé distinctement et revenait souvent, comme si le jeune homme luttait pour rester conscient et s'accrochait à ce mot.

Et c'était le cas. Stiles était dévoré par la fièvre mais se sentait étrangement lucide. Il comprenait qu'il était faible, que son corps le lâchait, qu'il allait peut-être mourir même. Il pensait à ses amis, à son père, à sa mère. Et il sentait un corps chaud contre sa peau gelée, sans vraiment savoir qui c'était. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, que c'était pour cette personne qu'il avait souffert, que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était dangereux pour eux deux. Mais étrangement, il ne savait pas pourquoi et le prénom de cette personne lui échappait. Et ça énervait Stiles au plus au point. Il voulait se rappeler mais n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, il sentait l'information toute proche de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'en saisir. Mais il était exténué et se savait incapable de faire l'effort de tendre la main. Une voix dans sa tête lui vantait les mérites de l'inconscience, lui disant qu'il serait bien mieux s'il arrêtait de se battre, lui intimant de lâcher prise. Il essayait de la combattre, de ne pas l'écouter mais la voix ne cessait de se répéter, l'obscurité s'épaississait autour de lui, il était de plus en plus fatigué et la litanie devenait obsédante. Il luttait vaillamment pour ne pas se laisser faire, cherchant inlassablement à se souvenir de ce prénom si important pour lui.

Au moment où il se laissa séduire par la paix que lui promettait la voix, un visage se profila dans son esprit. C'était lui. L'homme dont il était amoureux. Stiles se dit qu'il était un ingrat de ne plus se rappeler du prénom de la personne qu'il aimait. Pourtant il contempla ce visage, essayant d'identifier de quel souvenir il provenait. Il savait que c'en était un précieux, car ce qu'il voyait était rare mais ne se rappelait pas pourquoi. Ah oui. C'est parce que l'homme souriait. Et habituellement, il ne souriait jamais. Oh voilà il se souvenait ! C'était quand l'homme et lui s'étaient introduits dans le bureau de son père, il avait donc sourit pour faire diversion en charmant la collègue du shérif. Et ça avait très bien marché. Normal, pensa Stiles, il a un sourire sublime.

Et soudain, il se souvint. Le prénom qu'il cherchait lui parvint distinctement.

_Derek_.

Le corps sur lequel il était affalé tressaillit lorsque le mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple murmure et pourtant Stiles y avait mis toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, et dans son esprit seul ce prénom comptait. Il savait que s'il était dans cet état c'était parce que ce prénom était important et qu'il devait maintenant continuer de lutter pour son propriétaire. Il se mit à le répéter inlassablement, tentant de s'y accrocher. Parfois il le prononçait à voix haute, ce qui provoquait une réaction chez son canapé improvisé. Une main effleura son visage.

Derek posa sa main sur le crâne de Stiles, caressant ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Il descendit sur le front et une ride soucieuse vint barrer son visage : le jeune humain était brûlant. Sa main se déplaça à nouveau, atteignant cette fois la joue, qu'il se mit à caresser de son pouce, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était perplexe : Stiles s'était laissé torturer pour lui et maintenant il semblait se raccrocher à lui. Derek pensa tout d'abord que l'adolescent n'était pas dans son état normal, c'est pourquoi son prénom était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Cependant il se rendit bien vite compte que son raisonnement ne tenait pas debout et il se demandait ce que tout ça signifiait réellement. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Stiles - insultes, coups, mépris, etc. - ce dernier avait tenté de le calmer et de le maintenir éveillé coûte que coûte. Si Derek aurait pu expliquer ces gestes par le fait que Stiles avait tenu un raisonnement parfaitement logique et s'était dit que le loup était probablement sa seule chance de sortir d'ici, mais il savait que ça allait beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple intérêt logique. Il était aveugle mais pas à ce point la. En effet si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi l'adolescent aurait-il subi les tortures de Kate ? Après tout, s'il avait coopéré, elle n'aurait peut-être tué que le loup et l'aurait laissé en vie. Et puis il y avait eu tous ces indices, que Derek avait laissés de côté pendant un moment mais qui ne lui avaient pas échappés. La tristesse mêlée d'une pointe de jalousie à la mention de Paige, le fait qu'il lui fasse confiance lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Derek pouvait le tuer à tout moment, et les paroles de Kate. Bien qu'à moitié inconscient, il avait tout entendu : elle avait essayé de retourner Stiles contre lui en parlant d'Erica. Et ça avait failli marcher d'autant qu'il se souvienne, puisque si Kate avait pu rebondir et continuer sur son affreuse lancée, c'est que le jeune homme avait eu une réaction. Mais Derek se bornait à essayer de trouver une explication logique pour nier l'évidence et éviter de réfléchir à tout ce que ça impliquait, et surtout ce qu'il ressentait _lui_, tandis que le fruit de ses soucis se tortillait sur ses genoux.

Son loup grondait au fond de lui et luttait pour prendre le dessus, et Derek fut surpris de sa capacité à garder le contrôle. C'était comme si le simple fait de penser à ce qu'il pourrait advenir de la petite chose si faible qu'il maintenait désormais entre ses bras s'il se laissait aller, suffisait à le garder maître de lui-même. Pour l'instant du moins. Et il savait que ça aussi c'était lourd de sens. Mais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à l'admettre. Il n'était même pas prêt à admettre qu'il avait quelque chose à admettre, surtout si ça concernait Stiles. Le jeune homme avait toujours été un sujet sensible avec lui, lui faisant perdre ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il se pointait aux entraînements.

Il avait réveillé son besoin enfoui depuis longtemps de contact avec les autres et Derek avait donc essayé de combler ce manque en sortant avec Erica, sans vraiment y croire. Pour lui, personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer tout ce qu'il avait perdu, personne ne pourrait jamais le rendre heureux. Or il y avait cet humain agaçant qui l'avait intrigué dès leur première rencontre. Leur relation avait toujours été d'une complexité sans nom, mêlant crainte et attirance, poussant Derek à rejeter complètement tout ce qui avait à voir avec Stiles, n'hésitant pas à tout faire pour l'éloigner, y compris le violenter. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment étant donné qu'il était le meilleur ami de Scott et qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la bande d'ado dont il avait la charge. Il avait donc le jeune homme incessamment dans les pattes et avait de plus en plus de peine à nier l'évidence. Derek s'était donc enfermé dans une forme de déni impressionnante, se convaincant que Stiles était un imbécile énervant et qu'il était de l'ordre des choses qu'ils se détestent mutuellement.

Puis ils avaient été enlevés par cette folle furieuse, enfermés dans la même pièce, blessés et faibles. Tout ce qu'il avait construit était en train de voler en éclat au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait les réactions impulsives qu'il avait eu face au danger : lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, entravé, et qu'il avait vu Stiles allongé dans un coin de la pièce et inconscient, et qu'il s'était instantanément mis à paniquer, se débattant avec ses liens pour aller le rejoindre et vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Et quand Derek avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de logique et qu'il s'était calmé pour pouvoir écouter le cœur de l'adolescent, il avait ressenti un soulagement aussi énorme qu'inexplicable. Le moment où il était assailli par la fatigue et que le jeune homme l'avait rejoint, il s'était accroché à sa voix et à son regard pour ne pas sombrer ; ça avait failli marcher. Et puis surtout quand Kate avait torturé Stiles, il avait failli devenir fou. Évidemment il détestait lorsque quelqu'un souffrait pour lui, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait pas réagi de la même manière et aussi violemment si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Cela l'amena à se concentrer sur un détail qu'il avait omis depuis le début. Kate avait affirmé très clairement qu'elle avait enlevé Stiles en particulier pour le manipuler pour une bonne raison. Avait-elle compris quelque chose avant lui ? Impossible, si quelqu'un pensait se connaître mieux que personne c'était bien lui, Derek Hale. Et pourtant. Une grande partie de lui lui avait échappé, car il l'avait sciemment refoulée. Et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, tout était clair : il _aimait_ Stiles Stilinski et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre.

Il attrapa sa main et, se réprimandant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, commença à aspirer sa douleur. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Soudain, ses sens, plus en alerte que jamais du fait de la transformation qu'il essayait de contrôler, lui envoyèrent un message : il se passait quelque chose. Il crut percevoir des bruits de combats, et quelques minutes plus tard, une forte lumière vint l'aveugla lorsque la porte fut défoncée.

Pendant que Scott et Jackson s'occupait de ce qui restait de Kate et de son complice, Erica se fia à son flair et entreprit de défoncer la porte qui retenait les deux hommes prisonniers. Le spectacle qui l'attendait la prit au dépourvu et la blessa. Elle trouva Derek et Stiles enlacés, le loup tenant fermement l'humain dans des bras protecteurs et avait sorti ses crocs afin de parer à une attaque éventuelle. Stiles, quand à lui, était à moitié inconscient et s'accrochait à Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était presque vrai.

La blonde fut soudain bousculée par Lydia et Scott, qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en hurlant le prénom de leur meilleur ami. Le jeune loup eut du mal à dégager Stiles de l'emprise de l'alpha mais lorsque ce dernier compris enfin que ce n'étaient pas des ennemis, il le laissa emmener l'adolescent et entreprit de se relever. Une fois debout, appuyé sur Isaac, il croisa le regard d'Erica et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa

" Tu l'aimes n'est-ce-pas ?

Derek acquiesça faiblement. La jeune louve tourna les talons et s'enfuit, poursuivie par Boyd. Isaac, quand à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents : Kate était morte et son alpha avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Tout entrait enfin dans l'ordre.

**FIN.**

**Note ****: Bon ben voilà, j'ai de nouveau cédé à la tentation du " tout est bien qui finit bien ", je reviens je vais soigner mon urticaire. **

**Donc, comme dit plus haut j'espère quand même que ce chapitre était pas trop mauvais ( enfin encore plus mauvais que ce que je fais habituellement je veux dire lol. ) et qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu. Ça serait con comme sortie tout de même. **

**Bref, je vais pas faire dans les adieux déchirants non plus, merci juste de m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir lu ( surtout pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres histoires ), ça m'a quand-même fait du bien tout ça, d'écrire et tout. **

**Et puis ce n'est peut-être que partie remise, peut-être un jour je reviendrais avec des écrits de qualité ( c'est beau de rêver XD ) et dans tous les cas, on se retrouve sur les votre les gars ! Bah oui, j'arrête peut-être d'écrire pour le bien collectif mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à hanter ce site comme une âme en peine et de fangirl sur vos fics ! **

**Love. Kat'.**


End file.
